


no sleep

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard looked terrible, hollow-eyed and sweaty, and it was still only just after midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to turloughishere for the prompt. A few sentences are borrowed from Mr. Tolkien.

Gerard looked terrible, hollow-eyed and sweaty, and it was still only just after midnight. Frank tightened his fingers on Gerard's arm, and Gerard turned his head a little in Frank's direction.

"Look," Frank said, "just – just until one, okay? Just till then. You can make it."

Gerard's eyes flicked over to the clock. "Okay," he said. A tremor went through his body, and he slid down further against the pillows.

Frank lifted his hand and petted Gerard's hair a little. Gerard said, "_Fuck,_" loudly, his fingers still trembling against the sheet. Then he closed his eyes and said, in a totally normal tone of voice, "Did someone check in with Bob? He's probably nervous about tomorrow."

"Ray's been working with him," Frank said. "He's gonna be awesome."

"Awesome," Gerard echoed.

Frank reached over to the nightstand for his smokes, stuck one between his lips to light it, and handed it to Gerard. Gerard took a long drag, and another, and another, till he got about halfway down. Then his face curled into a grimace and he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't – you want it?"

"Nah, s'okay," Frank said. Gerard leaned over to the nightstand on his side and stubbed the butt out in a free corner of the ashtray.

When he turned back to Frank, he rolled a little closer than he'd been before. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair again, pushing the damp strands back. Then he bent down and kissed Gerard's temple. Gerard gave a soft sigh, a 'that was nice' noise, so Frank did it again, moving from Gerard's cheekbone to his jaw to his lips. Gerard opened his mouth under Frank's, lips and tongues sliding together, and they kissed slowly for a few minutes.

Gerard was distracted, though; Frank could feel his attention fading in and out. Frank drew back, and Gerard lay still for a minute.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gerard whispered. Then it was Frank's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry," Gerard said. "God, I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up," Frank answered.

He looked around the room till his eye fell on the stack of books on Gerard's stand. "Don't move," he said, bracing one palm on the mattress so he could lean over Gerard to grab the top one. Then he resettled the pillow behind his own back and flipped the book open.

"'They did not sing or tell stories that day,'" he read from the page he landed on, "'even though the weather improved; nor the next day, nor the day after. They had begun to feel that danger was not far away on either side...'"

Gerard lay quiet next to him. After a page or two Frank looked over and saw that Gerard's eyes were closed. Frank hesitated, but before he could hope for the slow breaths of sleep, Gerard said, "Keep going." Frank found his spot again and went on reading.

Sometime later he heard a soft knock and the beep of a keycard, and Mikey stuck his head in the door.

"Hey," Mikey said. "Hey, Gee."

"Hey Mikey," Gerard said without moving.

Frank met Mikey's eyes and shrugged. "Get some sleep," he suggested.

One corner of Mikey's mouth quirked up. "Sure," he said.

"Keep going," Gerard said harshly after the door closed. Frank fumbled for the book, his fingers gone clumsy with haste. "From the goblins," Gerard said, and Frank finally found the page.

He went on reading until Gerard gave a choked-off sob and said, "Mothershitfucking hell!"

"Drink some water," Frank said. Gerard glared at him but sat up and reached for the glass. Then Gerard turned away, and Frank followed his gaze to the clock. It was 1:07.

Frank took the empty glass out of Gerard's hand and kissed him hard. "Until two," he said. "Just until two."

Gerard lifted his chin, tensed his shoulders, and blew out a hissing breath. "From the riddles," he snarled. Frank picked the book back up and kept reading.


End file.
